Generally, a refrigerator is a device for storing foods at low temperature, and can freeze or refrigerate the foods according to a state of the foods to be stored.
The inside of the refrigerator is cooled by cold air continuously supplied, and the cold air is continuously generated by heat exchange functions of refrigerant that repeatedly performs a refrigeration cycle including compression-condensation-expansion-evaporation.
The cold air supplied to the inside of the refrigerator is evenly transferred to the inside of the refrigerator by convection, so the foods inside the refrigerator may be stored at a desired temperature.
The demand for large and multi-functional refrigerators according to diversification in user preferences and change in dietary life has been grown. Products having diverse forms have thereby been released.
A refrigerator may be divided into a type in which a freezing chamber is provided at an upper side of a refrigerating chamber, a type in which a freezing chamber is provided at a lower side of a refrigerating chamber, and a type in which a freezing chamber and a refrigerating chamber are provided to be adjacent to left and right each other according to a position of the refrigerating chamber and the freezing chamber.
Generally, a bottom freezer type refrigerator wherein the freezing chamber is provided at a lower side of the refrigerating chamber is formed with a plurality of drawer type storage spaces. The drawer type storage spaces are able to be drawn in and out forward and backward by having individual rail members or roller members.
However, the conventional refrigerator has the following problem.
In the case of the drawer type storage spaces constituted by roller members, the drawer type storage spaces may be shaken right and left, when the widths of the drawer type storage spaces do not correspond to the width of a main body of the refrigerator. When a user draws in and out the drawer type storage spaces, the drawers may not be properly drawn out due to a right and left shaking phenomenon, causing inconvenience to the user in using the drawer type storage spaces.